The inventive concept relates to a method of manufacturing an integrated circuit device, and more particularly, to a method of manufacturing an integrated circuit device having fine line-width patterns.
In connection with the current trend of down-scaling integrated circuit devices, smaller design rules are required if the devices are to remain highly integrated. Among the unit features or patterns of integrated circuit devices having a fine critical dimension (CD) in compliance with such reduced design rules are those formed by an ion implantation process through an ion implantation mask having openings of dimensions corresponding to the CD of the unit features or patterns. Conventionally, a photoresist pattern is used as the ion implantation mask. However, there are limits to the resolution of the photolithography process by which such a mask can be formed. Therefore, the use of a photoresist pattern as an ion implantation mask makes it is difficult to ensure the dimensional accuracy of the patterns or unit features to be formed when manufacturing a miniaturized and highly integrated circuit device.